Encarando sentimientos
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: *Situado en el manga 303* Juvia tomó la decisión de acompañar a Natsu en su misión para rescatar a Lucy, sin embargo poco sabía que cierto mago de hielo estaba preocupado por su decisión y trataría de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Y todo gracias al recuerdo de una Lacrimosa y aquella magia de enlace sensorial. Aunque los gritos también habían sido de gran ayuda .:Gruvia:.


**Hola! Como están? Como verán, hoy estoy de vuelta con un oneshot sobre esta pareja que es mi favorita de Fairy Tail. Para los que me leen en Loco loco Fairy Tail quiero darles las gracias, y voy a actualizar a mas tardar una semana. El capitulo ya está listo, solo unas cosillas por ahí que hay que arreglar xD**

**Bueno, este shot está inspirado en el capitulo 3O3 del manga. Comencé a leerlo y luego tuve esto en mi mente, y dije, ¿Porque no? Fanfiction está para utilizar a nuestros personajes a nuestro antojo, ¿Apoco no? es por eso que he escrito mi imaginativo punto de vista sobre este capitulo que me a gusto mucho, pero lloré cuando vi que Lector no estaba TvT, yo lo adoraba! porque moriooooooo! ah si, a lo que voy.**

**Este fic promete ser empalagoso/romantico, y para los que leyeron el capitulo pudieron ver que juvia no actuó tan fangirl, ah ah, nuestra Juvia es genial xD además regresó al juego :') creo que ella luchará contra Minerva, no se ustedes :/ Ah cierto! en este fic también habrá Juvia&Lucy Friendshio(:**

**A leer se a dicho!**

* * *

**Encarando sentimientos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los miembros del equipo Fairy se encontraban hablando con el maestro Makarov acerca del estado de Lucy.

Tenían que pensar muy bien que cartas tomar para no arriesgar a la rubia y regresarla sana y salva.

—Juvia no cree que el reino quiera a un gremio de magos como enemigos.

El argumento de la maga de agua tenía buena lógica, quizás esa era la razón por la cual no los habían capturado a todos, pero el argumento de Mirajane también estaba en lo cierto: Si los capturaba a todos sería muy sospecho, ya que ninguno haría su aparición en el torneo.

— ¡Paren de hablar, vamos a salvarla! —gritó Natsu mientras era aplastado por la mano gigante del viejo enano.

Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Lilly y Natsu se quedaron quietos esperando instrucciones de su maestro.

Él había dicho que era muy posible que si atacaban habrían consecuencias, pero había que arriesgarse, un miembro de su familia estaba en peligro. Además Fairy Tail no era un gremio cobarde.

Gray y Juvia se miraron. En ambas miradas se notaba la preocupación hacia la maga, muy a pesar de que peli azul la llamara cómicamente rival de amor, para ella era mucho más que eso.

Para Juvia Loxar, Lucy Heartfilia era una preciosa y valiosa amiga, incluso podría llamarla la mejor que tenía. Ya que ella fue la primero persona que la había llamado así, aun lo recordaba: Eso significa que ahora somos amigas, ¿Verdad?

Por un momento Gray se sintió extraño. La maga no le estaba dando la atención que siempre recibía, aun sí estaban en algo serio y peligroso la chica nunca dejaba de darle unas muestras de su gran afecto hacía él, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Ni siquiera se había sonrojado, y eso que estaban uno junto a otro a una distancia que no era menos de tres centímetros. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella colapsara de la emoción, pero al parecer esta vez no sería así.

—Natsu junto a Wendy irán al palacio donde tienen cautiva a Lucy, en caso de heridos Wendy podría curarlos rápido, y Natsu… las explicaciones sobran—dijo el maestro, ambos magos asintieron en la cabeza—Mira, tu entrarás en lugar de Natsu al torneo.

—Si maestro.

—Espere maestro—interrumpió la maga elemental—Juvia piensa que ella también podría ir con Natsu-san y Wendy-chan—todos la miraban—El cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua, en caso de emergencia Juvia podría ser una salida fácil de escape.

El viejo pareció meditarlo. Natsu gritaba que sí, que le parecía una buena idea que Juvia los acompañara, Laxus también apoyaba la idea. Mas sin embargo nadie notó las miradas preocupadas de Gajeel y Gray.

—Partirán cuando el torneo comience—dijo Makarov, los tres magos asintieron—Ahora vayan a descansar.

Juvia hizo una inclinación al maestro y dio media vuelta, Mira y Wendy la esperaban, las tres se fueron para tomar lo necesario para el torneo, en caso de las dos peli azules, para aquella difícil misión. Erza se llevó arrastrando a Natsu, Laxus les siguió los pasos, quedando en esa habitación solamente un dragon slayer, un alquimista de hielo y un viejo pervertido.

—Ahora que mocosos.

—Esa mujer no puede ir con el salamander y Wendy—sí, Gajeel claramente estaba en contra de que Juvia fuese con ellos.

—Ella dio un muy buen argumento, Juvia puede darnos una perfecta táctica de escape.

— ¿A pesar de que ella pueda quedarse atrás? —Cuestionó el dragon slayer— ¡Esa mujer esa capaz de dejarse vencer con tal de ver a los otros con bien! —Gray se sorprendió al ver la actitud del mago… era la primera vez que lo veía así de preocupado, y más, cuando la chica que lo provocaba era Juvia—Recuerdas lo ocurrido cuando ella y la mujer alcohólica se enfrentaron a Fried.

El mago de hielo miró al maestro, como queriendo una explicación, ¿Qué había sucedido en aquella batalla contra a Fried?, estuvo enterado de que ambas fueron derrotadas, pero aun así, recuerda que desde aquel momento Cana se hizo más cercana a Juvia.

—Ah, no lo sabes stripper—dijo mirándolo—Juvia y Cana fueron obligadas a enfrentarse, pero la muy idiota de Juvia se hirió así misma dirigiéndose a la Lacrimosa—Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido—Si eres listo deberías recordar que el agua es conductor de electricidad.

— ¡Porque lo hizo! —Gritó Gray, el anciano lo miró— ¡Simplemente pudo haberse rendido, porque se lastimó a sí misma!

—Por que Juvia quería ser aceptada por Fairy Tail—explicó Makarov—A pesar de que ya había sido aceptada, Juvia no creía que fuese así.

—Ella estaba acostumbrada a la mala vida—Gajeel agregó—Dígamos que los magos de Phantom Lord no eran muy bien tratados.

Gray empuñó las manos.

Solamente escuchaba como Gajeel y Makarov mantenían la conversación sobre si dejar ir o no a la maga de agua a rescatar a Lucy.

No se metía en la conversación, ya que su mente estaba únicamente en aquellos días en los que recién Juvia había ingresado al gremio. Su cambio de apariencia, su sonrisa, sus ganas de sobresalir, sus cómicas lágrimas, sus nervios cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Sonríe sin darse cuenta.

Pero luego esa sonrisa se borra al recordar todo lo ocurrió en la isla Tenrou. No sabía como había pasado, pero las magas del gremio (mas que nada Lissana y Levy) le habían dicho que su vida se la debía a Juvia. El desconocía lo ocurrido en la batalla de la maga de agua y Meredy. El ignorada el sufrimiento que Juvia había soportado con tal de salvarlos a los tres.

Pero si había algo que nunca olvidaría sería precisamente como Ultear había estado a punto de matarla. Si él hubiese llegado tarde… probablemente Juvia habría muerto de una cruel manera.

Recuerda el miedo, el terror de creer que aquel horrendo filo cortaría el fino y blanco cuello de la maga de agua. Recordaba su preocupación al verla tendida en el suelo, y también el sentimiento de alivio una vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Por eso también cuando Acnologia atacó la isla y miró que Juvia no podía correr la cargó sobre su espalda. Sí, estaba herido, cansado, pero no la iba a dejar a su suerte.

_Primero muerto antes que dejar que algo malo le suceda a Juvia._

Es por eso que no quería que Juvia fuese a esa misión con Natsu, porque lo sabía, sería algo muy peligroso, y tal como dijo Gajeel, Juvia sería capaz de dejarse vencer con tal de ver a sus nakamas a salvo.

_Ella sería capaz de sacrificarse solo por el bien de los otros._

— ¡Gray a dónde vas! —gritó Makarov al ver que el alquimista se iba corriendo.

— ¡Iré a decirle a Juvia que ni piense que irá con Natsu a salvar a Lucy! —lo miró— Yo me encargo de eso abuelo.

Gajeel iba a gritar algo, pero Makarov lo aplastó al igual que Natsu con su mao gigante.

Mientras tanto el mago de hielo corría, se dirigía a la habitación en la cual Juvia se estaba hospedando, tenía que hablar con ella, convencerla de que su ida al rescate de Lucy es una mala idea.

_Tengo que alejarla del peligro._

Gray lo sabía, estaba siendo egoísta, un maldito egoísta, pero tenía que serlo. Ya que así al menos tendría a Juvia al lado suyo. Así él podría verla. Saber que estaba a salvo. Así sabría que no está en problemas. A su lado él podría sacarla de un apuro.

Si Juvia estaba al lado suyo podría dejar de imaginársela tendida en el suelo inconsciente y al punto de desfallecer.

Podría dejar de imaginar que era dejada atrás y nunca más volver a verla.

Elfman miró como Gray llegaba muy agitado.

—Hey, en dónde está Juvia.

—En su habitación—contestó mientras que Cana se acercaba.

—Gray—la miró— No me importa lo métodos que uses, pero por nada del mundo dejes que Juvia vaya a esa misión—dijo seria, sin ninguna gota de alcohol en su cuerpo—Ella es muy tonta, si en dado caso estuvieran en peligro ella seguramente…

—Lo sé—interrumpió—Por eso estoy aquí.

Caminó e hizo en recorrido de habitaciones, hasta que dio con la puerta de la chica.

Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero antes de eso lo pensó.

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?, Lucy está en problemas, Juvia podría ser un buen factor para su rescate, ¿Por qué tanto empeño de mi parte para impedir que vaya?_

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar con fuerza.

_Es cierto, es porque estoy preocupado ella y además, Lucy ya tiene a alguien que daría su vida por rescatarla. Juvia no debería ponerse en peligro por eso._

Gray se quedó en silencio, escuchó del otro lado de la puerta un "adelante", así que abrió la puerta y se encontró con una maga de agua que le daba la espalda.

Juvia escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, pero no había escuchado a nadie. Dudosa se dio media vuelta para ver a quien menos se imaginaba la visitaría a estas horas.

—Gray-sama.

El chico trató de no sonreír, en todo el día había estado esperando que la chica lo llamara así.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Gray-sama?, ¿Hay algo que Juvia pueda hacer por usted?

La miró. Por una extraña razón esta noche se miraba más hermosa que antes.

Espera, ¿Juvia es hermosa?

_Sería un ciego si no me diera cuenta._

—Juvia—habló caminando—No vayas con Natsu y Wendy.

La peli azul lo miró sorprendida… ¿Por qué no quería que fuera a salvar a su nakama?

— ¿Por qué Gray-sama le pide eso a Juvia?

—No solo soy yo, Gajeel también opina lo mismo—la chica bajó la mirada—Esto es algo muy peligroso Juvia, creo que no lo estás viendo como es y…

—Juvia sabe lo peligroso que es esto—interrumpió dura, como nunca había creído hablarle a su amado—Juvia sabe de los riesgos en los que se verá en vuelta, pero no le importa, lo único que Juvia quiere es salvar a Lucy-san. Juvia no confía en que nuestra victoria en el torneo sea suficiente, ¿Acaso Gray-sama no quiere que Lucy-san esté devuelta con nosotros?

— ¡Claro que quiero a Lucy a salvo! —Gritó a la chica—Pero tu… tu eres tan tonta.

La maga de agua se sonrojó.

—Gajeel me ha dicho lo de la Lacrimosa—Juvia se sorprendió—Si eso hiciste solo en aquel entonces en que recién entraste al gremio… no quiero imaginar de lo que serás capaz de hacer ahora.

—Juvia es fuerte Gray-sama, Juvia será de mucha ayuda para la misión.

El alquimista miró la determinación que estaba tatuada en la mirada de Juvia… hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba esa mirada.

La primera y única vez que la había visto fue cuando lucharon. Cuando ella era de Phantom Lord. Ella estaba decida a vencerlo y por si fuera poco, incluso iba a lograrlo. El no dudaba del poder de la chica, solo dudaba de las personas con las que chocaría en el lugar.

Y fue cuando algo se prendió en su cerebro.

—Juvia… ¿Estas haciendo esto por que secuestraste a Lucy cuando eras miembro de Phantom Lord?

Ella en lugar de sorprenderse sonrío.

—No, Juvia no lo hace por eso—dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su closet— Juvia lo hace porque… Lucy-san es una valiosa y preciada amiga. Sin Lucy-san el gremio cálido que Juvia conoció desaparecerá. Juvia sabe que Lucy-san es el corazón del gremio, es la alegría, ella es la unión de todos nosotros.

Gray se sorprendió y bastante por la explicación, pero sonrió.

Juvia simplemente poseía unos sentimientos tan puros y sinceros.

—Además Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama esté triste—agregó captando toda su atención—Juvia haría cualquier cosa por ver a Gray-sama con bien, aunque eso signifique traer a mi rival de amores—bromeó con aquello último, el pelinegro logró escuchar su sofisticada risa, pero luego se puso seria y agregó—Al igual que Juvia lo hizo en la isla Tenrou.

— ¿La isla Tenrou? —Juvia se sonrojó al escuchar su voz detrás suya—Juvia, todos me dicen lo mismo pero no me dan explicación alguna, así que por lo que mas quieras—le tocó el hombro— ¿Qué sucedió en tu pelea contra Meredy?

Abrir viejas heridas, eso era lo que Gray Fullbuster había hecho.

Si bien, en esa batalla Juvia demostró que su amor hacia el muchacho era enorme y sincero, pero no puede evitar que tras aquello Gray no mostraba interés alguno hacia su persona.

—No ocurrió nada importante Gray-sama, solo fue una pelea como cualquier otra.

—Las chicas dicen que te debo la vida—la maga se tensó—Así que dime la verdad Juvia.

La chica se puso nerviosa y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación, abrió las cortinas y miró el cielo nocturno. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar lo más calmada que pudo.

—Juvia fue conectada a Gray-sama por un enlace sensorial. Si algo lastimaba a Juvia Gray-sama también saldría lastimado.

Entonces el chico lo recordó. Aquel brazalete extraño con un corazón que había caído sobre su muñeca. Recuerda como era golpeado sin siquiera tener un contrincante, y también las diferentes emociones que llegaban a él sin una explicación aparente.

—Pero Meredy-chan al ver que no daba resultados y que estaba a punto de perder, realizó un enlace sensorial de tres vías. Este hechizo permitía que los tres sufriéramos el mismo dolor—suspiró y observó el cielo—Meredy-chan en varias ocasiones intentó matarse—Gray caminó hacia ella—Pero si ella lo lograba Gray-sama y Juvia también morirían, por lo cual Juvia se vio obligada a herirse a ella misma, a pesar de que Gray-sama también sufriría, pero era la única forma para que Meredy-chan no se hiciera daño. Era la única manera para que Gray-sama no terminase muerto.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la maga. Gray solamente se quedó parado justo detrás de ella.

—Juvia…

La maga no hizo caso.

Ahora lo entendía. El sonrojo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, las lágrimas, el sentimiento de tristeza, los golpes… todo eso Juvia lo estaba sintiendo.

Cada dolor era algo que Juvia soportaba y solo para verlo a él con bien.

Juvia le había salvado la vida, tal y como le habían dicho sus nakamas.

— ¿Pero como fue posible que tu y yo lográramos un enlace si estábamos muy retirados?

—Eso es porque… Meredy-chan dijo que el enlace sensorial solo funcionaba si dos personas compartían fuertes sentimientos una por la otra—dijo limpiando sus lágrimas—Pero Juvia piensa que Meredy-chan se equivocó.

Se giró y pasó al lado del mago mientras que cogía un muñeco Teru Teru.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero Gray la cogió del brazo.

—Gray-sama…

—Te dije cuando llegué que no quería que fueras con Natsu a esa arriesgada misión.

—Pero Juvia tiene que ir, Juvia tiene que ir a salvar a su nakama, tiene que hacerlo por el gremio, tiene que hacerlo por todos.

— ¡Tu no tienes que hacer nada, no te comprometas!

— ¡Juvia puede ser una vía de escape!

— ¡Claro que no, tu tienes claras las intenciones de sacrificarte por el gremio!

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro tenía las manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

— ¡Juvia haría lo que fuera por sus nakamas, Juvia haría lo que fuera por todos ustedes, Juvia haría cualquier cosa por ver a Gray-sama con bien!

— ¡Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto!

— ¡Si Lucy-san está a salvo Gray-sama no tendrá nada de que preocuparse, si Lucy-san regresa el corazón de Gray-sama estará feliz!

La maga agachó la cabeza. Gray no sabía que hacer, solamente dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Ya que Juvia haría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a Gray-sama.

El corazón de la chica latió con fuerza, mientras que más lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

—Juvia haría eso y mas porque… porque Juvia—levantó el rostro encarando a Gray— ¡Es porque Juvia ama a Gray-sama!

Fue simple.

Una confesión sencilla pero sincera.

Sin velas, canciones o flores como imaginaba siempre lo haría. Ella había dicho sin titubear en solo pequeñas palabras lo que sentía por el chico.

Quizás si, la palabra amor era muy complicada y en cierto punto confuso, pero no era mentira. Ella amaba a Gray y no tenía miedo a demostrarlo.

Pero ahora temblaba. Gray no decía nada.

—Juvia sabe que Gra…Gray-sama no le corresponde, pero Juvia no quería irse sin antes decírselo—dijo volteándose—Iré con Natsu-san para ver lo que…

Pero antes de decir algo más los brazos de Gray la voltearon y la atrajeron hacia él. Sintió como el pelinegro escondía la cabeza en su cuello y sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

Juvia dudosa y aun llorando correspondió a aquel reconfortante y algo extraño abrazo. Gray sentía como su camisa se mojaba, pero no le dio importancia.

—Eres una tonta—murmuró, se dio cuenta que ella tembló—Como puedes pensar que no correspondo a tus sentimientos, y más aun, irte con el idiota de Natsu—la estrujó más—Yo te quiero Juvia.

Si, al fin lo había comprendido.

El hecho de que se sonrojase por cada cosa melosa que Juvia le dijera no era solo porque sí.

El ponerse celoso de Lyon también había sido de ayuda.

Preocuparse por ella no era algo normal, incluso prefería su seguridad sobre la de sus demás amigos.

El quererla a su lado, aunque fuese solo de compañía, lo hacía estar de mejor humor, pero cuando no estaba sabía que era más temible que Gajeel.

Además de que todo el mundo ya se lo había indicado.

_Yo… siempre estuve enamorado de Juvia, solo que era muy idiota como para admitirlo._

—Gray-sama…— susurró ella mientras se separaba un poco del chico sonrojada.

El viento que entraba de incógnito por la ventana despeinaba algunos mechones del rostro de la maga.

Y fue en un momento en el que ninguno se dio cuenta, él se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas y ella levanto su rostro encontrándose con los ojos de su amado.

Fue el momento perfecto, el instante apropiado. Fue así cuando las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en aquellos cinco sentidos, con el corazón apunto de estallar y el cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar, fue así cuando con los ojos cerrados tocó tus labios.

Se dieron su primer beso, con toda ternura, amor y pasión. Fue así cuando todo pasó, cuando algo nuevo comenzó. Cuando el corazón renació.

Sonrojados se separaron.

Se quedaron así, con sus ojos mirándose uno al otro y sus cuerpos juntos, unidos por sus manos entrelazadas.

—Esto significa que ya no irás con Natsu, ¿Verdad?

Ella lo miró y sonrió con ternura, el chico limpió una última lágrima.

—Juvia está muy feliz.

Y de nuevo la abrazó. No quería soltarla, ni mucho menos ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de la maga.

Menos ahora, que la chica no le daba una respuesta sobre si iría o no a aquella misión para salvar a Lucy.

Al día siguiente.

Gray junto a Laxus, Erza y Gajeel estaban sentados, esperando a ser llamados para entrar a la arena de combate.

Más sin embargo el mago de hielo estaba nervioso. Esta mañana había ido a ver a Juvia, pero para su sorpresa la maga no estaba, Natsu, Wendy y Mirajane tampoco. Gray tenía miedo de que a pesar de lo ocurrido Juvia siguiese con la idea de ir a salvar a Lucy.

El locutor anunció al gremio de Sabertooth, mucha gente gritó con euforia, más sin embargo los miembros de Fairy Tail permanecían en silencio.

Miró como sus amigos se levantaban. Suspiró resignado. Juvia se había ido, y ni un cuídate le había dicho.

— ¡Chicos esperen a Juvia! —gritó la maga corriendo hacia ellos.

Gray no pudo hacer más que sonreír al ver que la chica se aproximaba hacia donde estaban. Traía puesta una vestimenta diferente, vestimenta que dada la casualidad, combinaba con la suya.

La mirada del chico y la de la maga se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar la confesión.

—Gezz, hasta que llegas mujer—Gajeel se quejó.

—Oh Gajeel-kun eres muy malo con Juvia.

—Te ves muy linda con esa ropa—dijo Erza guiñándole el ojo.

—Gracias Erza-san—se sonrojó.

—Espero que a Mira, Natsu y Wendy les vaya bien—comentó Laxus.

—Esperen… ¿Ustedes ya sabían que Juvia participaría con nosotros?

—Sí, el maestro nos lo comentó anoche después de hablar con Gajeel—explicó Erza—Mira fue en lugar de Juvia a rescatar a Lucy, y Juvia tomó el lugar de Natsu.

—Y finalmente, ¡Los actuales numero 1!, ¡El gremio que hace siete años se consideraba el mas fuerte hace su regreso!

—Esa es nuestra señal—dijo Laxus mientras caminaban, Gray y Juvia los siguieron.

El mago de hielo la miró: —Me alegro de verte aquí.

—Juvia está feliz de estar al lado de Gray-sama.

Ambos caminaron hasta la pelirroja y se situaron en cada lado.

Levantaron el rostro. Todos salieron decididos a ganar.

— ¡Fairy Tail!

Los cinco magos hicieron su entrada, recibiendo gritos y aplausos del público. Entre ese griterío se escuchó perfectamente la voz de Lyon Bastia, pero nadie le tomó importancia.

Quizás este podría ser el último día juntos. Eso nadie lo sabría. Quizás esa noche habían confesado sus sentimientos porque, por dentro, sabían que algo malo probablemente pasaría.

La maga de agua y el alquimista de hielo tenían un mal presentimiento, pero eso no les quitaría que ahora su corazón estaba invadido de una completa felicidad y calidez.

Sonrieron.

El primer combate fue anunciado, y sin que nadie lo notara, las manos de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar se entrelazaron.

**F** _i_ n

.

.

.

* * *

**Shaaaaaaaa! Que les pareció mi fan extraño punto de vista al estilo Gruvia xD es que tenía que hacer algo como esto, desde hace días traía una idea así, y luego Mashima me llegó con este capitulo! Gracias Mashima-san! Espero y les haya gustado, y si no pues... nimodo xD No soy buena escritora tampoco.**

**Cuídense mucho ~**

**WhiteRabbit**


End file.
